


It Counts

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: “Jon, I heard if you have sex in the butt it doesn’t count.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8ballcult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=8ballcult).



> Prompt from this post: good-janet.tumblr.com/post/157932212018/thisisrandomless-breaking-news-from-the-daily

“Jon, I heard if you have sex in the butt it doesn’t count.”

Jon giggles.

“What part of _this_ feels like it ‘doesn’t count’?” Jon asks.

John exhales a noise that might have been a laugh or a moan. Jon isn’t sure, but he moves his hips forward to see if he can make John do it again.

“Christ that’s nice,” John moans. His cheeks flush in embarrassment when he realizes he spoke aloud. “Shit.”

“No, no,” Jon protests, nuzzling his nose against the soft hairs above John’s ear, trying to hide his own shyness. “I—I like that you like this.”

Jon kisses him softly, his hips picking up speed and earning him an even louder moan.

“Okay! Okay! You win!” John says, voice muffled against Jon’s lips. “You win. It counts.”

Jon grins.


End file.
